


A Taste of that Forbidden Fruit

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Multi, Pining, Sibling Incest, So much pining you could make a Forest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kinrou's feelings for Ginrou went far beyond that of family. Maybe a certain green-haired scientist is needed to untangle the mess.
Relationships: Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE), Ginrou/Kinrou/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	A Taste of that Forbidden Fruit

There was never a time where Kinrou didn’t love his brother.

From the moment he held that little blonde bundle of joy in his tiny arms, from the moment he realized  _ he was a big brother _ , his heart was filled with an unrelenting and impossible love for the little ball of sunshine swaddled in rough blankets.

It started off perfectly innocent, but as he grew older, his love for little Ginrou deepened into something less…  _ appropriate _ , but no less true.

His love did not go unnoticed.

One day, just after his twelfth birthday, his mother took him aside.    
  
“You love your brother,” she said, “but your love is a dangerous thing. It will destroy him if you allow it to grow.”

She took Kinrou’s face between her hands and looked him dead in the eye. “There are  _ rules _ , Kinrou, and not following them will bring destruction upon us all.”

Kinrou didn’t understand, not at first.

But when his mother died of a mysterious illness not a month later, then his father in the weeks following, realization began to creep in. He had cursed his family.

So Kinrou, in a desperate attempt to make sure the same fate didn’t befall his brother, kept him at an arm’s distance. When he went to train, he left his brother at home. He began to take the tasks that led him out of the village, away from his guilt and his little brother.

It didn’t take long for Ginrou to become frustrated. 

One day, in the middle of summer, he cornered Kinrou in a secluded corner of the village, where he was practicing his spear lunges.

“Onii-chan,” Ginrou said, his eyes soft and sorrowful, “Why don’t you love me anymore?”

Kinrou almost dropped his lance, his thoughts in a whirl.  _ How does he approach this? _

“What makes you think that?” he asked, his voice carefully blank.

“Don’t be stupid, nii-chan!” Ginrou says, stomping his foot cutely. “You never spend time with me anymore! You won’t hold my hand or look me in the eye or  _ anything! _ ”

His voice turned wobbly with tears. “Don’t you…. Don’t you  _ love  _ me anymore?”

His heart twisted painfully but...

Kinrou never turned around as he said the words he’d later come to regret, his voice heavy with sorrow. “You’re too old to demand such things, Ginrou,” he said, walking away.

Ginrou grabbed his hand, trying to stop his brother from leaving _again_. Kinrou’s heart broke as he snapped his hands away. “Ginrou,” he said, “there are_ rules _to this. Rules that have to be obeyed. Do you understand?”

Ginrou didn’t, Kinrou could tell from the heavy, confused silence behind him. That was all right. He’d understand in time.

Kinrou walked away, missing the look of utter heartbreak on his brother’s face.

***

Time passed, as it always did. After their _ talk _ , Ginrou had taken to calling Kinrou by his given name, and spent more and more time away from Kinrou. He even spent increasingly more and more time around that strange sorcerer wannabe Chrome and the wayward rulebreaker Kohaku.

Kinrou took it in stride, and pretended that the yawning, aching loneliness in his heart didn’t eat away at him. 

And all along, the distance between the brothers grew ever larger.

Eventually, on Kinrou’s sixteenth birthday, the Chief made a declaration. The previous bridge guards were getting too old to do their jobs properly, and it was long past time for someone else to take up the mantle. 

That “someone else” happened to be Kinrou and Ginrou.

Kinrou felt a fluttering of panic. He and his brother, out on the edge of the village, away from prying eyes? In another world it would be a dream come true. In this one, it was a nightmare.

When Kinrou tried to protest, under the guise that he was not ready, but the Chief stood firm.

“This is an important job,” the Chief had said, “one that requires diligence. Your brother needs to learn responsibility anyway, and who better to teach him than his older brother?”

The irony of that last statement almost made Kinrou cry in despair.

“Isn’t this great, Kinrou?” Ginrou asked excitedly, “We’ll be fending off all kinds of intruders and beasts! We’ll be  _ heroes!” _

Ginrou’s eyes shone brightly with excitement, and it eased something in Kinrou’s chest to see him so eager, so innocent. The inclusion of Kinrou in his brother’s fantasies meant that their relationship was perhaps not as broken as he feared.

His brother was so _ pure,  _ so innocent to Kinrou’s dark and unfamilial desires. If that were to change, Kinrou knew he’d see disgust on Ginrou’s face rather than the carefree smile he now sported.

He felt something dark and primal awaken at the sight of his brother’s smile and Kinrou’s hopes dimmed. It seemed that time had not solved  _ that  _ particular issue after all.

“Don’t be silly,” Kinrou huffed, “it’s a boring job. How many times have we caught old man Yama sleeping at the bridge?”

“Yeah but he’s  _ old _ ,” Ginrou retorted, his face scrunching. “And old people nap all the time. That’s their  _ job _ .”

Kinrou flicked Ginrou’s forehead. “Show some respect to your elders,” he said.

“Why,” Ginrou asked, a tinge of something dark and bitter at the edge of his voice, “is this another one of your stupid  _ rules? _ ”

Kinrou huffed. “It’s just basic respect, Ginrou,” he said, the words heavy on his tongue, “but yes, it’s a rule, if you want to consider it that way.”

Kinrou couldn’t read Ginrou’s expression, but the sudden, sullen silence behind him spoke volumes.

“What is it with you and your rules anyway?” Ginrou demanded, his tone sharp.

Kinrou sighed and closed his eyes. How could he possibly tell his brother without  _ telling  _ him?

“The rules cannot be broken,” he parroted the words of his mother from so long ago, “they are uncompromising and clear. To break them is to invite chaos. To invite chaos is to invite destruction.”   
  
Ginrou was silent. There was nothing  _ to  _ say to that, after all. Kinrou opened his eyes and walked across the bridge to his new post. 

_ This is how things should be, _ he tried to convince himself,  _ the rules are set in stone. _

Little did he know that merely two years later, a green-haired relic of a future long since passed would awaken, and set a light to his world of stone

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more GinSenKin goodness, or hell even more degeneracy, there's a 


End file.
